


An Angel and a Monster

by roboticdragons



Series: Inky Reflections [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/roboticdragons
Summary: The angel comes to see an old projectionist





	An Angel and a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another Projectionist fic! This one partially inspired by an ask on tumblr, so thanks bornoffireandwisdom! Enjoy!
> 
> (btw, if it's not obvious, susie talks in italics and allison talks in bold)

_**THUD** _

**Oh no…**

**_THUD_ **

**He’s doing it again**   _poor thing_   **I thought he’d have forgotten by now.**

**_THUD_ **

_Should we stop_ _him_   **I don’t want to interfere**   _but he needs help_   **is it really him anymore?**

**_THUD_ **

**No,** _this_   **has**   _gone_   **on**   _for_   **far**   _too_   **long**.

Two figures stood near each over, illuminated by the dull glows of projectors. One of them, with pitch black covering him entirely and machinery for a head, was repeatedly banging his head against a wall, letting out a quiet whine each time. The other one was shorter and had a curved body, with a dark dress and inky gloves and a misshapen face. Two monsters in the darkness.

The woman, drawn there by the repetitive banging of metal against the wall, reached out to the other creature. “ **Norman? Norman, you need to sto** —”. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder the creature spun round and  **roared** , making the angel stumble back a few steps. “ **No** _rman_?!” Her voice cracked in the middle of his name, switching from low to high pitch, and the lady doubled over. Her two personalities…they weren’t fused yet, and the switchover in control was jarring. Now Susie was in control again, and the change was obvious in her lighter, quieter voice. Allison retreated back, grumbling to herself. ‘ **Should’ve never come down here…full of monsters…** ’.

Susie ignored the other girl and focused back on Norman, who had at least stopped trying to destroy his projector. Now he was curled up on the floor, arms wrapped round the machine. Susie felt a stab of pity – she may spend time wallowing about her own cursed situation, but his…his was so much worse. Your own mind,  **melting**  away. She hoped nothing of the sort would happen to her.

For her own sake, Allison’s and the others’.

She crouched down and made sure he could clearly see her. Startling him wouldn’t help anything, and would just get her injured. “ _Norman, I…I don’t know if you can hear me._ ” Honestly, Susie was almost completely sure that he couldn’t hear her – after all, he didn’t have any ears anymore. “ _I-I know you’re scared, you probably don’t know who I am._ ”. She giggled softly. “ _I’m not even sure if **I** fully know who I am anymore. But…let’s start over. I,_” She pointed to herself. “ _Am Susie. Susie Campbell._ ” She reached down into the ink and traced her name on the wall, making sure he could see it. “ _But I’m also Allison. Allison Pendle, though she isn’t quite here right now_ ” Her fingers began tracing the name Allison, but as she finished the ‘i’ a distorted moan growled behind her. One of the toons?!

Susie backed away, back towards the elevator.  **Leaving him there**. No, she told herself, he can beat one of the toons, he is physically strong. Up, up the elevator ascended, and although she didn’t know it, that would be the last time ~~_Susie_   **Allison**  ~~ ** _Alice_**  would visit Norman.

The Projectionist, realising the reason the strange woman had left, stood up to face the toon. It was scary, it was running towards him, it wa **nted to hurt him, he _needs to hurt it back!_**  He hit it, right in the face. He was expecting it to back off, leave him alone. He didn’t expect the creature’s face to distort and melt and dissolve completely, leaving a misshapen corpse with no face.

Oh  **god.**

**What did he do? What did he do wrong?**

Was that actually why the lady left. She knew he was  **scary** , she knew about the  **bad**  things he’d done. The bad things that were so bad someone made him into this. He’d been  **punished**  because he did something wrong,  **and now he’s done something again**.

Did anyone see?

No, there was no one there, there wasn’t anyone who  **spied**  on people ~~he was the only one who did that.~~

…There was nothing and no one around. Except…there was someone on the wall. Su. Susi. Susie? And something next to it. Too long, move on to the shorter word. Ali? Someone strange in his mind that didn’t want to belong there provided a name. Alice! The cartoons had Alice, she was a cartoon, that was a cartoon, he was meant to know about cartoons.

Alice…he’d seen something with Alice on. The posters! Was the name and Alice connected? Maybe. He should…he should write something, on a wall in the open it would wash off soon. An Alice poster, there’s one, write the name on it. Good, now he’d written it down. He’d done it, he can rest, he can…

Next to a scribbled-on Alice poster, the Projectionist fell asleep.

Far, far above, an angel met a demon and two girls  ** _screamed_**.


End file.
